


She was M E R C Y

by Andy_Is_Writing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Is_Writing/pseuds/Andy_Is_Writing
Summary: DON'T FORGETDON'T FORGETDON'T FORGET But, there was another that went forgotten....(This used to be called bone and ash on an old account i had that I no longer had the password to the email for.)





	1. Chapter 1

H-hello? 

Can you…hear me?

…  
…  
A-ah you can wonderful! Hi there, I am Flo- 

No, I am well, was Asriel but that’s not important now.

I need to tell you something before… I am… 

I am going to tell you a story… 

Once upon a time the underground was home to only monsters. Humans kept their distance and many monsters didn’t even really know what humans were supposed to look like anymore. In fact the main focus was finding a way to break the barrier. I didn’t know it then but they were trying to make something labeled “DT” Dad said it would break the barrier we just had to try a little harder and hold on a little longer. The future was looking bleak. Then…they fell down into the underground. Both of them. I only saw the one and quickly brought them to my home, where my parents accepted them as one of their own. THIS is the story most know. 

The human, Chara had fallen into the underground and had been injured during the fall. I found them crying out for help, I hadn’t noticed the other human because they were not conscious and they didn’t call out. 

As soon as we got Chara home he kept asking me to save her to save her. Sure enough we sent someone to see what they meant and a little girl was there. She was taken to be patched up, something about a cracked skull  
…

Anyways, Chara quickly became a part of our family and we couldn’t imagine life without them. They fit right in and their arrival brought new hope to the underground. They didn’t fir in very much, and many monsters teased them but never the less they were a member of the royal family and Chara, unfortunately had no shame in flaunting that. For better or for worse, usually worse. 

But happiness was always fleeting for monsters. Chara fell ill and they begged to go home and see their villages flowers, something about them being the most beautiful in the world. But there was nothing we could do, the following night they died and….  
…  
…  
…  
I am sure you know the rest. 

Huh?  
…  
…  
…  
Oh I see, you want to know about the other human?  
I never got to know her… 

Chara had wanted to go see her a few times but I always put it off, saying that we could do it tomorrow. From what I understand she was adopted by a nice family and she was loved and raised to be a happy young woman with not a worry. But she too met an early fate.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
I….DON’T…CARE…ABOUT…THEM


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk finished the last sentence they were writing and turned curiously to look at the clock. They weren't surprised when the red light of the clock flashed three AM. In fact, this was the earliest they had considered going to sleep in weeks. Frisk was drowning in ambassador work. It always seemed like there was something that needed their immediate attention. Sometimes, It was a treaty so that war wouldn't start. Sometimes, it was lunch with a prince or prime minister. Sometimes, it was a press conference. When they weren't busy with ambassador work they were trying to catch up on school assignments. They had fallen horribly behind in their history class, human history was all but a blur to them now. Though they excelled in their monster history elective. There was only one other human who had asked to take that class. They had a paper due for their English class (the one they had been working on all night) and they were sure they had an assignment due for their math class. Then if they were lucky, and had no ambassador work or school work, they might spend time with their family. Quick baking lessons with Toriel and Sans. Naps with Sans and Papyrus yelling at the both of them to stop being so lazy. Evening tea and some gardening with Asgore and so on with the rest of the family. It left Frisk very little time to think or to even hear their own thoughts. 

Lately, when Frisk would say "good night" to everyone, they would close and lock their door sitting in bed with a flashlight and reading. Reading books they liked, articles about monsters that they didn't have the chance to look over during the day, And sometimes they would even read comics that Papyrus had left for them.  They finally had some time to relax. Then when the house settled and they were sure no one was awake they would turn on their small desk light and work on some school work. Sometimes if they had managed to get their work done they would just draw quietly. Frisk enjoyed drawing their friends. ALL of their friends. 

"Kid, you still up?" The gruff, yet concerned voice cut through the peaceful silence. Frisk wasn't surprised they only smiled softly.   
  
 **S-A-N-S,** Frisk signed with a grin  **Yeah, but why are you awake?**

"Could ask you the same thing." He laughed a little then moved towards the desk. "Kid, it's late...or maybe it's early? You should be asleep." 

 **Time is an Illusion** Frisk joked stretching and looking at the big skeleton. Frisk wondered why he was so big when he couldn't be fat since he had no stomach or skin. Frisk pushed the thought away before it made them giggle. 

"Maybe so, but it's an Illusion your Mom takes seriously." He said a little more stern. "Bad dream, kid?" 

Frisk sighed looking at him. Of course he would jump to the nightmare conclusion. They couldn't blame him though. Frisk knew Sans had more than his fair share of bad dreams. With everything he's seen... the memories they share between timelines and resets and death. The memories they both never speak of. . . Frisk sometimes had the nightmares but not very often. Sans though. . . Sans had them all the time. Frisk wanted to ask him if it was nightmares that had made him come down the hall to see if they were still. . . them. Frisk was never really Frisk they had just...well... no. Just...No. 

 **No, just wanted some alone time. But I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me. Just for a little bit. . . Unless you're tired.** Frisk was sure that Sans wasn't tired after all had he been he would have stayed in one place. 

"Sure kiddo. I'd love to." He sat down on the bed laying so he could hang his skull off the end and watch the kid. It was quiet, peaceful, and well, just too perfect. He couldn't help but wonder when the kid would get tired of this timeline. When they would reset and do it all again. But they had stayed in this one longer than the others. Had they finally decided it was time to begin a real life? Instead of killing everyone for sport? Or only some of them?  Sans had a million questions for the kid but they stayed locked away.   
  
"Whatcha doing there kid?"

**Drawing**

"Oh..." he paused "Drawing what?" 

**The Family. Wanna see?"**

"Tomorrow kid. I'm gonna head back to my room, wouldn't wanna-" he paused as he got up fear crawling around in his ribcage. 

The kid had drawn themself and there were two strange figures behind them. One with red eyes. That was the one that scared him. That was the murderer. He wondered if that was a sign but then again how could he know for sure? Was Frisk in danger? He decided to wait until they showed him the picture. 

"Wouldn't wanna fall asleep in your bed. Night kid." He winked and walked out. He looked back at the kid one more time before shutting the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I got busy


End file.
